Raymond Cruz
Raymond Cruz (1961 - ) Film Deaths *''Out For Justice (1991)'' [Hector]: Killed in a fight/shootout with Steven Seagal or William Forsythe and his cohorts. *''The Rock (1996)'' [Sergeant Rojas]: Head bashed against a rock after he is swept over a subterranean water fall after being knocked off a platform by Sean Connery. *''Alien: Resurrection (1997)'' [Vincent Distephano]: Head crushed by the alien newborn hybrid as Winona Ryder looks on helplessly. *''The Last Marshal (1999)'' [T-Boy]: Shot by William Forsythe or one of Forsythe's partners in crime (I've seen it twice and still can't remember how he gets shot). *''From Dusk Till Dawn 2: Texas Blood Money (1999)'' [Jesús]: After been turned into a vampire, he dies impaled with a car's decorative horns after a fight with Robert Patrick. *''Collateral Damage (2002)'' [Junior]: Killed by drug cartel members/CIA agent. *''Brothers in Arms (2005 video)'' [Reverend]: Shot repeatedly in the chest and stomach in a shootout with David Gianopoulos (he manages to kill David by shooting him in the back before dying). TV Deaths *''The Practice: Truth and Consequences (1998)'' [Miguel Moreno]: Shot to death and open fire by Boston Police while attempting to reach a gun to shoot. (off-screen) Lara Flynn Boyle got a phone call and head to investigate the police shooting of an unarmed gunman. Ray Abruzzo report that the shooting is justified. *''Star Trek: Deep Space Nine: The Siege of AR-558 (1998)'' [Vargas]: Stabbed in the back during a battle with the Jem'Hadar. *''24: Day 2: 3:00am - 4:00am (2003)'' [Rouse]: Executed by shooting in self-defense by Kiefer Sutherland after refusing to drop his weapon and cooperate. *''CSI: Miami: Hurricane Anthony (2003)'' [Martin Medesto]: Accidentally falls off his house's second-floor balcony and is impaled on his broken spiked fence during the hurricane. He is seen repeatedly in flashbacks as he is one of the three main murder mysteries in this episode, later in the episode, it's revealed that he was accidentally killed by Dylan Bruno during an argument. *''Day Break: What If He's Free? (2007)'' [Luis Torres]: Shot to death by Ramon Rodriguez as Taye Diggs looks on in shock. *''Breaking Bad: Grilled (2009)'' [Tuco Salamanca]: Shot in the head during a shootout with Dean Norris in the desert, on top of already having been shot in the stomach during a struggle with Aaron Paul. *''Cleveland Abduction'' (2015 TV) [Ariel Castro]: Commits suicide (off-screen) by hanging himself in his prison cell. His death is reported by the on-screen text at the end of the film Category:Actors Category:Not Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:1961 Births Category:Hispanic-American actors and actresses Category:American actors and actresses Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by drowning Category:Death scenes by crushing Category:Death scenes by falling Category:Death scenes by impalement Category:Death scenes by hanging Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Death scenes by head trauma Category:Death scenes by accidental falling Category:Death scenes by accident Category:Death scenes by accidental stabbing Category:Death scenes by execution Category:Death scenes by unjust execution Category:People who died in an AVP film Category:Characters Killed by Jack Bauer in 24 Category:Deaths in the CSI universe Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Actors who died in Michael Bay Movies Category:People who died in a From Dusk Till Dawn film Category:Mexican actors and actresses Category:People who died in a Breaking Bad series Category:Deaths in the Star Trek universe Category:Brunettes Category:Performers who shaved their heads Category:Breaking Bad cast members Category:Deaths in CSI: Miami Category:From Dusk Till Dawn Cast Members Category:CSI: Miami Cast Members Category:24 cast members Category:Actors who died in Scott Spiegel Movies Category:CSI Cast Members Category:The Closer Cast Members Category:Better Call Saul Cast Members Category:Deaths in 24 Category:Major Crimes Cast Members Category:My Name is Earl cast members Category:People murdered by The Alien Category:Actors who died in a Joss Whedon film